As the Waves Crash In
by deathsXshadow13
Summary: Sakura only ever yearned to be at sea, but what will happen when she's forced there by a mysterious silver-haired man? Lemon in later chapters  :
1. Chapter 1

As the Waves Crash In

Sakura Haruno should have been the perfect daughter. Her father, Hisashi Haruno, was the owner of a large shipping corporation known worldwide, and as such, she was expected to always act in a perfect manner befitting a noblewoman. However, she had always been a wanton and crude little girl, always playing with the boys, and never understanding why it should be wrong. Everything was better in a boy's world; there was no whispering behind backs- everything was straightforward, and there weren't as many rules. She didn't feel like she had to hold her tongue and not say what she truly felt when she was around them, because they never judged her, no matter what she did. But the best part of spending time with boys is that they shared the same interests. Ever since she was a little girl, and her father gave her her first tour of his company, she had fallen in love with sailing. When she saw all those beautiful, sleek boats, she felt something stir inside her that had never stirred before. She begged her father relentlessly to let her take a ride on one, and when he gave in, she felt like she was in heaven. There is nothing like the feeling of the wind blowing your hair, carrying the salty smell of the ocean. Nothing can compare to the feeling of being on top of the world when you climb up the rigging and hang on for dear life to the mainmast and look out across the ocean in all its glory. She knew from that moment that she would be the happiest person alive if she could just spend every day of the rest of her life on a ship. She shared these thoughts with her boys, and they fully agreed with her, so they spent every day after that planning their lives on the open ocean. Oh, how naïve she was; it could never be.

"I will not have my daughter have a reputation for being a harlot!" She heard her father say to her mother one night while sneaking in the kitchen to get a glass of water. "If I see her hanging around those boys any more, I'm going to send her to Miss Lillian's School for Young Ladies, so she won't be such an embarrassment to me!"

That was her first awakening. She had never noticed that none of the other young ladies spent so much time with men; she thought everybody could be friends with anyone they wanted. However, in high society, males and females are strictly separated, but being only fifteen, she hadn't been told that yet, and her father had only started to notice. After hearing what her father said about her, she listened more to the conversations between the women of high society. They said such nasty things. "I doubt she's even a maiden anymore, what with hanging around those young men all the time. She practically belongs in a brothel; I can't even imagine the diseases she's ridden with." Hearing that shocked her to her core. How could people who had seemed so nice be so cold and heartless? She didn't know it was wrong! After that, she ran home crying and locked herself in her room, until she made a decision about what to do.

The following day, she steeled herself, and went down to the usual meeting place for her and her boys by the dock, and forced herself to say the words that she knew deep inside her she did not believe to be true. "I have seen the error of my ways, and now realizing the impropriety of our friendship, I believe we should never speak again unless in a social setting with our parents there to watch over us." She knew in her heart that this was wrong, so wrong, but what she wanted more than anything at the time was her father's approval, and the only way she could receive that were if she no longer had any connection to her best friends. For the days that followed, all she could think about was how much she missed her friends, and wishing she could go to the dock just one more time, to talk about sailing and fighting pirates and carrying cargo across the seven seas. She forced herself not to, though, as she feared her now-important reputation more than she ever had.

However, her father noticed her sudden change, and he was rather pleased. As a reward for the fantastic behavior befitting the daughter of a man with such prestige, he bought her a gorgeous dress in the latest fashion, and got tickets to the horse races later in the day. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life; the bodice was an olive green that complemented her light green eyes and pink hair, and the skirts were cream with pink flowers, and lace edged the cuffs of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress that brushed across the ground delicately when she walked. She had never felt more beautiful in her entire life.

As she walked proudly with her father into the stands of the track, all eyes were on her, and a sudden hush went across the entire crowd. Her father, now with a smug smile on his face, proudly led his daughter to their seats in their private box near the front row. From the beginning of the race, young men would continually request to speak with Sakura and her father. They brought her roses and daffodils and every other flower you could possibly imagine. Her father grew more smug as the day went on, knowing without a doubt that he had the most beautiful daughter in all the world, and obviously it was all thanks to him. Throughout the proceedings, though, Sakura felt herself growing more and more bored as each man passed by her with sweet nothings and promises of more flowers to come. _How can women handle this all the time? I'd rather be drawn and quartered than sit here any longer, _she thought. She was nearly asleep with boredom, when suddenly behind her, she felt a piece of cloth wrap around her neck, and a man whispered in her ear "Make a single noise, and I can assure you, you'll be dead before you can even scream." She felt her heart beating faster than she thought possible, but bit her tongue so she would survive for at least a little bit longer. Looking quickly to her left, she could see her father had been drugged and was completely out, and everybody else was gone. Apparently she had fallen asleep after all. Suddenly, she felt the man pick her up as he placed a cloth over her mouth that smelled rather funny, but before she could think of what it could mean, she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sakura woke, she immediately stayed still and took stock of her surroundings, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She opened her eyes so they were only slits, so that nobody would know she was awake. As far as she could tell, she was in a dark room that smelled of mold and dead animals, and she was on a ship. She could feel herself rocking back and forth in the waves, and it calmed her nerves, so she opened her eyes all the way hoping she would be able to face what happened next. When she wasn't immediately killed, she sat up and looked around. As she had suspected, she was in the hold, surrounded by filthy bilge water. She felt somebody stir next to her, and found a dark-haired man lying down, with a still-lit cigarette in his mouth. He started to stand up, and promptly left the room. She lay there confused. _Who _was_ that? Why did he just leave?_

The answers to her questions came down the hatch in a form of the same silver hair that she had seen earlier, when she was bound up. _Great, an old man,_ she thought, before the man turned around. If it weren't for her current situation, she would say that he was the most attractive man she had ever seen, and obviously not a day over twenty-six. His silver hair was messy and ruffled to the side, he wore an eye patch, and a black spandex mask that made her want to know what was behind it. He wore no shirt; he definitely didn't need to. He was toned and strong-looking, with a glorious six pack that lead down to the jeans riding low on his hips.

"Asuma told me you were awake. Well, come on, get your ass up, we don't have all day." And with that, he started heading up the hatch. She quickly followed him, not wanting to get on his bad side.

Once her eyes adjusted to being outside, she felt a gasp escape her lips. This ship was gorgeous, completely black with the typical skull and crossbones flag raised high on the mainmast. Pirates. She felt a lance of fear race through her. The silver-haired man saw her shiver, so he turned to her and said "Stop freakin' out. I won't kill you if you cooperate." Then, she said "What do you want me here for?" "Well, isn't that obvious? We're going to ransom you of course!" The men around him laughed and shared excited murmurs about getting a share of the ransom and how many whores they'd be able to buy time with, while Sakura contemplated her fate. _It does make sense…after all, my father has a ton of money. _She knew escaping would get her nowhere; she wasn't a strong swimmer, and they were out in the middle of the ocean anyway. It would be best to just cooperate.

Seeing the resigned look on her face, the silver-haired man said "Good. Now, while you're here, you will Captain Kakashi, or just Captain. You may not now, nor will you ever, be allowed to call me just Kakashi." She nodded her consent, and then looked away from his prying gaze. Then, he said "Until your daddy comes to rescue you and pay the amount required, you will be working in the hold, bailing out bilge water. Understood?" "Yes, Captain." Then, she went back to the hold to start her duties.

She hated being a bilge rat. Nothing could possibly be more disgusting than bailing out moldy old sea water from a disgusting, dark, and musty room. She also hated being on the ship in general. As much as she loved sailing, she couldn't stand the people who were a part of the crew. She didn't mind Kakashi- he never really came out of his cabin except to bark orders- but she hated all the others. Some would come down into the hold just to watch her work, and laugh at her for her station and every time she slipped on the wet floor. They weren't even the bad ones. The ones that scared her were the ones that would casually grab her ass as she leaned over the side of the ship to empty out the buckets. Some merely stopped at grabbing her, but some would come up behind her and grind themselves against her backside, and she could feel her affect on them through their thin sailor pants. She knew that without Kakashi there making sure they didn't actually rape her, something terrible would happen, and she did not want to lose her maidenhood to these ruffians.

Weeks passed by, and there was still no word from her father. It's not like she didn't expect it; she figured he wouldn't care enough about her to waste his precious money on her being returned safely. The Captain was also starting to be more lax in his attempts to keep the crew from taking advantage of Sakura. As he grew distracted, the men became more and more forward, often trying to steal kisses and stick their hands down her pants (she had long forgone the use of her dress as it was just impractical). In the middle of one night, when she was in her hammock, she suddenly felt somebody's presence taking her clothes off. He was one of the ones who had been way too forward with her in the past; he was long and lanky, with straight black hair and no facial expression, wearing a midriff t-shirt, which made him look kind of girly. She had been worried about him lately, because he was the worst of the entire crew. As she opened her mouth to scream, the man named Sai quickly put his hand over her mouth and whispered "Shut up. You know you want this as much as I do." Then, he grinded himself against her, and she felt bile rise in the back of her throat. _Please, please don't let it happen like this. Somebody, please come!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A/N): I apologize profusely for my extended absence; I had my laptop taken away to give to my sister, and while I could have written it on my mom's laptop, I decided not to, as I'd rather not have this available to her. Also, the school year started and I am in way over my head with homework, so I'm sorry. Please enjoy the next chapter (:**

Previously…

_As she opened her mouth to scream, the man named Sai quickly put his hand over her mouth and whispered "Shut up. You know you want this as much as I do." Then, he grinded himself against her, and she felt bile rise in the back of her throat. _Please, please don't let it happen like this. Somebody, please come!

Now

She continued to struggle, despite how futile it was. Nothing she tried could get the dark-haired man off of her, despite his lanky build. He feverishly pressed slobbery kisses on anywhere he could reach, unaffected by her body's obvious protest. Eventually her struggles came to his attention when she kneed him in his most sensitive area, and he paused in his ministrations to grab the nearby chamber pot and slam it over her head. Slowly, her limbs lost the ability to fight, and she drifted off into a world where there was nothing but darkness.

The first sense that came to her awareness was her hearing. At first it was just the rush of the waves against the ship, but then she could hear a man's luscious voice calling her name. At first she thought it must be a dream; there was no way a man with that voice existed in the world. Not in her sheltered existence where she only every saw her father. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, not sure what she was expecting exactly, but nothing good. When her eyes finally opened, she was dizzy for a moment, but then her view focused and the first thing she noticed was a gorgeous head of glistening silver hair. He was the man that had been calling her name, and he sounded nervous now that she thought about it. _What could possibly make such a godlike man so anxious?_ She wanted to assuage his fears, so she slowly lifted her hand and placed it on his. Then he looked up.

There was no mistaking that eye, with the other one covered by an eye patch, and the mask that had grown familiar to her. It all came crashing back to her; the kidnapping, working on the ship…and that man Sai smacking her upside the head with her own chamber pot. _Shit._ She did seem to be making a habit of being knocked out lately. Quickly, she withdrew her hand, realizing this was the man that had kidnapped her, and naturally she should not be being this familiar with him. However, the look on his face stopped her heart and made her want to jump up and wrap her arms around his neck and never let go. But she resisted, and waited for him to say something.

"Thank God you're ok!" were the first words that came from his mouth. Completely floored, she didn't even know how to respond, so kept her mouth shut. _Why would he care what happened to me?_ Giving him a quizzical look, he realized how he must look, and quickly composed himself, giving a look of pure indifference. "I mean, I'm just glad I caught Sai in time, I wouldn't want a baby on board. And I'm glad you didn't stay unconscious for too long or suffer brain damage or something, 'cause you're useless for ransom if you're damaged." _Wait…does that mean I'm still a maiden? Thank the gods! But…he doesn't care anyway._Though she knew he was just doing it to put up a front and act like he didn't care, she still felt the anger course through her, but held back her tongue, because she was already in a bad spot and didn't want to make things worse for her. So, she merely sighed and laid back down hoping he would just leave and let her sleep for all eternity.

_She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings; she was confused, but she felt oddly comfortable, as if nothing could hurt her. She was back in her room on the lower deck, but didn't know how she had gotten there. Then, she spotted a masculine figure in the corner of the room, and panicked for a moment before realizing it was just Captain Kakashi, though why she felt comforted by this fact she didn't know. Nothing ever prepared her for his appearance. Nothing. Every time she saw him, she was struck again by his ethereal beauty and perfect chiseled muscles. However, noticing that she was up, Kakashi headed toward her in what could only be described as a predatory or possessive gait. At first, it gave her nervous chills, but then those nervous chills turned into a sudden arousal that took her by complete surprise. _

_ He must have noticed how she shivered more the closer her got, because his full lips curled in the corners in the sexiest smirk ever seen. She felt the warmth pool between her legs in anticipation, and she wondered how she could be so aroused by her captor. Stockholm syndrome maybe? She quickly tossed the thought aside as he stood in front of the bed with his smirk still in place. Then, he leaned down and she inhaled his scent; salty and fishy like every other sailor, but with an erotic undertone that she found oh so appealing. Slowly he leaned in and his lips hovered dangerously close; his hot breath drove her wild, and just as she couldn't take it any longer and moved her lips up to meet his, he disappeared in a mist._


End file.
